Entre Dorado y Gris
by anagrey18
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando estas atrapada entre dos mundos completamente diferentes? Te entregas a las sombras o a la eternidad. Anastasia Steele tendrá que averiguarlo, un mundo de pasión, lujuria y masoquismo o un mundo de amor, ternura e inmortalidad. Edward Cullen y Christian Grey ofrecen distintos caminos ¿Cual tomara?


Capitulo 1

Malditacea Katherine Kavanagh. Debería estar estudiando para mis finales… ¡Pero no! Estoy aquí tratando de hacer algo con el nido de pájaros; que tengo por cabello, ash solo ella se puede enfermar el día que tiene su "Magnifica" entrevista; con el magnate empresarial Christian Grey-Del que yo nunca había oído hablar- Todo un bombazo según ella.

Me rindo mi última y única opción es hacerme una trenza francesa y confiar, que mi falda azul, mi blusa celeste, mi sencilla chaqueta azul y mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla me brinden una apariencia elegante.

-Ana ¿Ya estas lista?- Me grita Kate, su voz esta ronca y pausada debido a la gripa.

Mmmm…¿Estoy lista?. Para conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de la imponente ciudad de Seattle. Espero tener una apariencia de tranquilidad; porque por dentro me estoy muriendo de los nervios, nunca me han gustado las entrevistas cara a cara prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo. Donde pueda pasar desapercibida… ¡Odio sentirme así! ¡Lo odio!.

-¡Tú sí que eres valiente!- Me dice sarcásticamente; mi entrometida, desocupada y cien por ciento toda una víbora de mi subconsciente. Decido ignorarla y recuerdo porque pospondré mi tarde de estudios finales y expondré mis nervios. Katherine Kavanagh, solo por ella; mi mejor amiga aquella que me empuja a sus locuras, la que compartió su casa conmigo; lo haría.

Tomo una respiración profunda. La chica del espejo me mira profundamente; sus ojos extremadamente grandes me escrudiñan, veo mi pánico en ellos. Le doy la espalda a aquel revelador reflejo y rápidamente recojo mi bolso,las llaves de wanda-mi auto-y las preguntas Kate me paso.

Salgo a la estancia; Kate me espera envuelta en una sábana rosa y vestida con su inseparable compañera su pijama de conejitos. En su mano están las llaves de su Mercedes CLK ; me las entrega.

-¿Para?-Le pregunto. Voltea sus preciosos y llorosos ojos verdes.

-¿Tu qué crees Ana? . Es obvio que te estoy dando las llaves de mi auto; para que te lo lleves ¿No?.

-Kate yo ya tengo un auto-Suspiro-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No se si esa trampa mortal que tu tienes, se le podría llamar precisamente "auto"-Mi viejo escarabajo; no es un lujo pero tampoco una trampa mortal.

-¡Kate! No insulto a Wanda.

-¡Como sea! Te llevas mi auto y PUNTO- Me ordena. Ni enferma deja de ser autoritaria.

-Esta bien- suspiro resignada.

Pasada la "Discusion de autos" y unas cuantas recomendaciones por mamá Kate; por fin me dirijo a las instalaciones de centrales de la multinacional que fundo y dirige el enigmático empresario; el señor Christian Grey.

En el corazón de Seattle se encuentran las oficinas centrales de Grey House. Y no tengo que estar allí hasta las dos de la tarde. Pero la comodidad que me brinda el Mercedes CLk hace que los kilómetros pasen volando ; nunca lo habría aceptado públicamente pero agradezco profundamente la orden de Kate. No creo que hubiera llegado a tiempo sobre Wanda o encajado en la fila de autos lujosos frente al edificio de Grey House.

He llegado sana y salva. Me bajo del auto y mis ojos se dirigen a contemplar la obra arquitectónica; hecha en su totalidad de vidrio y acero. Toda una fantasía arquitectónica.

Bueno es hora de entrar… Lo primero que me recibe es el inmenso, blanco, frío- Y francamente intimidante- Vestíbulo. Un completo amor y devoción por el mármol blanco reina en la estancia, muy elegante y sobrio; donde mi chaqueta azul, parece destacar demasiado en este lugar con falta de color

Me dirijo al mostrador; una chica rubia y muy arreglada; me observa detenidamente. Haciendo acopio a mi poca seguridad, me presento.

-Soy la señorita Steele. Vengo de parte de la señorita Kavanagh; tengo una cita con el señor Grey.

-Por supuesto. Un momento señorita Steele.

Espero tímidamente, y observando a la inmaculada vestimenta de la chica rubia ; pienso que debí haber elegido mejor mi vestimenta; aunque aún así no me arrepiento; ni con una americana y un falta tubo, encajaría aquí.

-Adelante señorita Steele. Por favor firme aquí- Me tiende un pase de seguridad con la palabra VISITANTE. Es la confirmación de mis dudas; aquí no encajo.

-Señorita Steele planta 20, último ascensor de la derecha-Me regala una sonrisa… Aunque en sus ojos puedo notar ¿Diversión?. Le doy las gracias.

Me dirijo al ascensor un par de vigilantes; sin duda están vestidos mejor que yo… Sin duda DEPRIMENTE!

El ascensor me traslada a una velocidad de vértigo a la planta 20. Donde me recibe otra vez una espléndida rubia detrás de un mostrador de piedra. Un gran vestíbulo aunque en los mismos tonos sobrios e impersonales del anterior.

-Señorita Steele, ¿Puede esperar aquí por favor?- Me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel color blanco.

Observo la estancia, detrás de los asientos se encuentra una zona de reuniones completamente a juego e impecables; por lo menos veinte sillas. Pero más allá se encuentra un gran ventanal que va desde el suelo hasta el techo ofreciéndote una vista paralizante de Seattle hasta el Sound. Es hermoso. Uau.

Respiro profundo y decido echarle un vistazo a las preguntas de Kate, no sé nada de este tipo… Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta, Kate no tuvo la amabilidad de pasarme una breve biografía y por supuesto los nervios están matándome; ¡la inseguridad está matándome!

Debo controlarme. Grey debe ser un tipo bronceado, de cuarenta años, rubio… A juego con el personal. Esto no va para ninguna parte.

De repente de una gran puerta a la derecha sale un rubia; otra rubia ¡Dios! ¡Este es el día de las rubias inmaculadas! ¿Las fabrican en serie?

-Señorita Steele-Pregunta. Un poco mareada; hago el esfuerzo de levantarme.

-si- Le respondo.

-El señor Grey la recibirá en un momento. Le han ofrecido algo de tomar.

-No-Joder, estaré metiendo a la rubia número 1 en ¿problemas?.

-Olivia-alza las cejas-tráele algo de tomar a la señorita Steele.

-Desea agua, te, café…

-Agua por favor.

Olivia desaparece por otra gran puerta marrón. Y un segundo después trae consigo un vaso de agua, me lo entrega. Joder! esta frio; muy frio.

Mi cabeza empieza a divagar de nuevo. Pero soy interrumpida por la rubia numero dos:

-¿Desea dejarme el abrigo?

-si-Con un poco de torpeza me quito el abrigo y se lo entrego.

-Pase señorita Steele puerta de la derecha; entre sin tocar.

Me dirijo con paso inseguro, tomo una última respiración-Cálmate Steele-me susurro. Bueno hora de Show; empujo la enorme puerta de madera y me gran torpeza hace acto de presencia; me enredo con mis propios pies y caigo de bruces en el despacho; de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo inmaculado blanco; de repente me parece lo más interesante de este mundo; cualquier cosa lo seria con tal de no tener que levantar las vista. ¡Mierda! Que patosa.

-Señorita Kavanagh, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Una voz profunda y sexy; hace que levante la mirada del inmaculado suelo. Sus manos me rodean ayudándome a levantarme, de la vergüenza siento mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

Ahora ya totalmente incorporada tengo la oportunidad de observar a mi salvador.

-Señorita Kavanagh; soy Christian Grey.

Con mi mirada enfocada plenamente en el espécimen masculino que tengo al frente. Me quedo sin aliento, es muy joven y guapo; muy guapo, con traje gris hecho a la medida, un cabello rebelde color cobrizo e impactantes ojos grises, tan profundos que parece que te pierdes en ellos, su mirada está cargada de ¿Misterios?. Necesito un momento.

-Señor Grey no soy la señorita Kavanagh-Vamos Steele; cálmate-Soy Anastasia Steele, vengo de parte de la señorita Kavanagh.

-Ya veo; como le dije anteriormente, soy Christian Grey- Me tiende una de sus níveas y elegantes manos. Nos saludamos y cuando su piel toca la mía, una corriente atraviesa mi cuerpo; ¿Energía estática? Aturdida retiro la mano.

Evito la mirada de la belleza frente a mí y recorro el despacho con mis ojos; es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de las ventanas panorámicas hay una mesa de madera oscura donde podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juega con la mesita junto al sofá. De resto todo es blanco; muy blanco para mi gusto, me pregunto…

Y mis escurridizos pensamientos se detienen, al fondo del gran despacho una figura alta y desgarbada llama mi atención. De pie ante las enormes ventanas se encuentra un hombre; los pocos rayos de sol que se filtran tras el vidrio hacen que su piel tome un particular brillo… Como el de un diamante al sol, su cabello resalta a la vista un color bronce-rojizo; pero más allá de eso, sus ojos; son sus ojos los que parecen darle un aura de sobrenaturalidad; son dorados como miel derretida, tan hermosos pero a la vez tan vacíos.

Desde la distancia se presenta:

-Edward Cullen-Su voz altera mis terminaciones nerviosas y abrumada completamente, doy un paso a tras apoyándome sutilmente en la puerta. ¿Qué te sucede Steele? , como si fuera poco la arpía que tengo por subconsciente hace acto de presencia; aunque tiene razón ¿Qué me sucede? Primero Grey y ahora Cullen ¡Patético!

Desplazo mis ojos de los vacíos dorados a los enigmáticos grises. Las dos pares de miradas no han abandonado mi rostro; son tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, diferentes mareas, emociones, secretos se esconden tras ellos, pero el problema no es que me haya quedado como idiota observándolos no; el problema es que me quede atrapada; atrapada entre Edward Cullen y Christian Grey, atrapada entre dorado y gris.


End file.
